


Sensual Explorations

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Community: fan_flashworks, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-19 00:00:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2366783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dee’s not going to be satisfied with kisses anymore – he wants Ryo to give him a test drive. After all, how else will Ryo ever find out if he likes what Dee has to offer?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sensual Explorations

**Author's Note:**

> Not quite into adult territory, but about as close as I can get without entering the smut-zone.
> 
> Written for Challenge #95: Exploration at fan_flashworks.
> 
> Dialogue is borrowed from the manga.

That Ryo actually agrees to Dee’s ‘Test Drive’ suggestion is cause enough for celebration. It’s all Dee can do not to go dancing around the apartment shouting “Woo hoo!” at the top of his lungs. But that would almost certainly send Ryo running for the hills; he’s notoriously skittish whenever things start getting intimate, so Dee is the model of restraint. He’s not gonna mess this up, no sir! Ryo’s babbling though, so Dee silences him with a kiss. It’s one of his very best kisses and when he finally pulls back to let Ryo breathe, he’s managed to manoeuvre the other man onto the bed without him even noticing. 

Step one successfully completed. 

Ryo’s dazed and boneless from the kiss, but he still has that worried look he gets, like he’s not sure how he wound up in this situation and doesn’t know what to do about it. That’s okay though; Dee intends to be the one doing all the ‘work’ anyway, exploring every inch of this beautiful man’s body with his eyes and hands, lips and tongue, finding all of Ryo’s sensitive spots and learning what turns him on. He’s going to show Ryo what beautiful music they can make together, then maybe he’ll keep coming back for more. He decides a little reassurance is in order at this point, just to make sure the guy doesn’t freak out and bolt before they even get started.

“When it gets to be too much for you, I swear I’ll stop.”

And he will, if he has to, no matter how frustrating it might prove; he’s an honourable, not to mention honest, man. Ryo doesn’t look particularly reassured, but what the hell; at least he’s not shoving Dee away. That’s progress of a sort. Now, where to begin with the delectable feast laid out before him? Starting at the top and working his way downwards is as good a plan as any, so he flicks open the top button of Ryo’s pyjamas and leans in to lick and nibble at the pale column of his neck, breathing in the scent of freshly showered male. Delicious. The taste of Ryo on his tongue sends the blood thundering through Dee’s veins to pool at his groin. He’s waited so long for this the anticipation is almost unbearable, but he knows he needs to take things slow and easy; too much too fast and Ryo will likely panic.

A second button is popped undone and Dee slides down gradually, a soft nibble here, a gentle lick there, paying attention to the sharp ridge of Ryo’s collarbone in passing on his way to his next goal. Ryo just lays there, unresponsive beneath him, which is a bit disappointing but Dee’s not going to let that put him off. Testing and tasting every inch of the broad, smooth chest in front of him, he works his way ever closer to a pert, perky nipple, finally flicking out his tongue to lap delicately at the tiny nub of flesh. That gets a reaction, though not quite the one he was hoping for.

“W…What the heck do you think you’re licking?! That’s just totally embarrassing!!”

Ryo manages to get his arm protectively between himself and Dee’s lapping tongue, effectively preventing Dee from continuing with his explorations. Bastard. He’s blushing furiously, which would be cute under any other circumstances. 

“Dude, are you completely oblivious to what we’re doing here?” Stupid question really. Sometimes he wonders if Ryo’s obliviousness is somehow genetic, as much a part of him as his honey-colored hair and jet black eyes.

On the plus side, Ryo hasn’t actually told him to stop, so unless he does, then the test drive isn’t over. Pushing Ryo’s arm out of the way, Dee pops the rest of the other man’s pyjama buttons open with his free hand, fully revealing a smooth, hairless, leanly muscled chest and belly… His mouth is practically watering in anticipation; every taste has just left him wanting more. 

“My God!! Well, I just thought I’d mention it, because you’ve been licking me all over… and…”

Dee’s barely paying attention to Ryo’s babbling, it’s just his partner’s nervousness talking and anyway, he’s not saying anything Dee needs to hear. He runs his fingertips lightly across Ryo’s ribcage, distracting his soon-to-be lover from what his other hand is doing; tugging at the waistband of the pyjama pants Ryo’s still wearing. Gradually, he eases them down to reveal jutting hipbones and the first hint of dark golden pubic hair. The sight takes his breath away and he dips his head back down to continue worshipping the godlike man beneath him. His tongue laps across a flat belly, dips into the welcoming hollow of Ryo’s navel to swirl enticingly for a moment then moves teasingly lower.

All the tension goes out of Ryo in an instant, his body going limp and pliant beneath Dee’s expert ministrations as his head falls back; and that’s what Dee’s been waiting to hear, that long, low moan of pleasure torn from his love’s throat. All he needs now is to get those pants down a little further and then he’s going to take Ryo to heaven and there’ll be no more confusion or misunderstandings…

So naturally that’s the exact moment the phone starts ringing. 

Some days Dee can’t help wondering why the universe hates him so much.

 

The End


End file.
